I Dreamed A Dream
by Jen2261
Summary: Glinda has a dream. Oneshot. Gelphie friendship. Romance if you squint.


**Disclaimer: I wish I did... but I don't. If I did Idina and Kristin would never be able to leave their roles. *evil laugh***

I Dreamed A Dream

"Just leave me alone." Glinda yelled through the door of her room as she sat in the middle of her bed with her small legs tucked underneath her. She stared down at the photo in her hands and closed her eyes as more tears spilled down her cheeks, landing on the glass covering the photo.

"Sweetheart open the door! Please" she heard her mother beg through the door as the door knob wiggled.

"Galinda open this door now! She's gone and as far as I'm concerned Oz is better off without her. She was nothing but wicked anyway." her father said through the door. Glinda growled under her breath and stood to her feet. She walked over to her bedroom door and snatched it open causing both her mother and father to stumble back a little. The look she gave them was deadly.

"You knew nothing about her. Everyone celebrates that she's gone as if she was evil or something. If that's what you think then you're all wrong. No one knew her like I did. So don't you dare talk bad about her father!" She screamed before slamming the door shut in their faces and turning the lock.

"& my name is GLINDA!" She shouted through the door. Her father stood at the door with his mouth on the floor. He was absolutely speechless.

"She called you father." Her mother exclaimed staring at her husband. She couldn't remember Glinda calling either one of them anything but Momsie and Popsicle. They looked at each other for a second before walking away from the door finally giving Glinda her wish of being alone.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda said through tears picking up the photo she had dropped before snatching open her bedroom door. It was a photo of Glinda and Elphie from back when they were roommates at Shiz. Boq had snapped it in the middle of the court yard. Glinda was smiling brightly with her hands draped around Elphaba's shoulders from behind. Elphaba was sitting on a bench with a book in her hand and a scowl on her face obviously not wanting to have her picture taken. Glinda walked back over to her bed and laid down in the fetal position clutching the photo to her chest tightly and forced her tears to stop. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone. The only true friend she'd ever have. Glinda sniffed and did her best to stop crying as she closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I hate that picture."

Glinda moaned as she stirred in her sleep. She forced her eyes opened and yawned before looking around the room. She could have swore she had heard someone say something. Scanning the room quickly with her eyes they finally fell on the edge of the bed and there she was. Clear as day. A grimace on her face as she looked at the photo in her hand. The same photo Glinda had clutched against her chest a few hours before.

"Elphie?" Glinda exclaimed still unable to move. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elphaba looked up at the sound of her name and the grimace on her face softened as her eyes fell on Glinda.

"Hello my sweet. Yes its me" Elphaba said softly with a smirk on her face. As if a spell had been broken Glinda jumped up and had her arms wrapped around Elphaba's neck in a matter of seconds. "Woah! Glinda." Elphaba said falling backwards on the bed & wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist.

"I can't believe it. You're alive!" Glinda said refusing to let her grip up from around Elphaba's neck. Elphaba chuckled a little and sat up gently pulling away from Glinda so she could see her best friend's face.

"That my sweet is a complicated statement with minor truth." Elphaba said. Glinda frowned and looked Elphaba up and down slowly.

"What do you mean complicated? You look real, you feel real... am I dreaming?" Glinda asked with tears at the brim of her eyes. She wasn't sure she could handle it if she was in fact dreaming.

"You may very well be. Don't cry Glinda..." Elphaba said pulling her sleeve over her hand to wipe the few tears that managed to fall from the blonde's eyes. "Let us just enjoy the moments we have now, however long or short they may be." Elphaba said wrapping her arms back around Glinda's waist.

"I've missed you so much Elphie" Glinda said once again burying her face in Elphaba's neck. Elphaba winced and recoiled as one of Glinda's tears fell on her bare neck. Glinda, realizing what happened, quickly backed away.

"Don't worry about it my sweet." Elphaba said before Glinda could apologize and placing one hand over the small burn on her neck.

"I'm so sorry Elphie" Glinda said ignoring Elphaba's words and moving her hand to take a closer look.

"Its not bad Glin. It just burns a little. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Elphaba said turning Glinda's face to look back at her. "I missed you too."

"Oh Elphie, I don't know if I can do this." Glinda said moving from Elphaba's lap and standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can do this, everything anymore. I'm not a good liar." Glinda said receiving a skeptical look from Elphaba.

"Glinda..."

"Okay I'm not a good liar when it comes to this! Elphaba I can't handle being Glinda the Good Witch. This mask I put on everyday, as if I'm glad you're gone. How can I? Elphaba you're my best friend I can't do this without you." Glinda said sitting down on the bed next to Elphaba with her hands over her face. Elphaba was silent for a long moment.

"Glinda... come here" Elphaba said softly. Glinda wiped her eyes and moved closer to Elphaba. Elphaba reached over and took Glinda's hand, holding it tightly. Glinda looked down at their locked hands then up at Elphaba's face.

"Do you remember what I told you that day you left Emerald City and I stayed behind?" Elphaba asked. Glinda nodded and looked down again.

"You told me to hold out."

"Yes. Now I'm telling you it again. You need to hold out and be strong. Do what you must do to survive." Elphaba said gripping Glinda's hand.

"But Elphie I can't. Why do I have to pretend to be happy that you're gone? You're my best friend. How can I be happy?"

"And I miss you too my sweet. But this is the way it must be. If the people of Oz knew that you were mourning over me they would turn on you too. Then you would be in danger."

"I don't care Elphie. I just-"

"But I do. Glinda I won't let you put yourself in danger over me. I'm gone. Its too late for me. You still have many things to do. Many things to do that I couldn't do. You can't risk your life for me." Elphaba said sternly, staring into Glinda's eyes. Glinda matched her stare and they battled silently with their eyes for a few minutes before Glinda blinked and sighed.

"But I can't." Glinda said, her voice cracking. Elphaba sighed and pulled Glinda close to her again, wrapping her in a hug. Glinda clinged onto the contact and laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Yes you can. As I've said already. I can't stay long. But I'm always here if you need me. Maybe not visually but I'm here." Elphaba said pulling back and putting her hand on the side of Glinda's face, looking in her eyes.

"I miss you." Glinda said looking into Elphaba's eyes.

"I miss you too" Elphaba said smiling and leaning forward connecting her lips with Glinda's. The kiss was brief. To a third party the kiss would most likely look romantic but yo Elphaba and Glinda it was one of many they had shared. Neither thought of it romantic in any kind of way. Just an impression of the strong friendship they had once shared.

"Now go back to sleep. I have to go." Elphaba said moving Glinda off her lap and standing up.

"Will I see you again?" Glinda asked laying back on the bed, looking up at Elphaba.

"Yes. That's all I'll say. Go to sleep Glin."

"Goodnight Elphie." Glinda said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Glinda" Elphaba whispered with a smirk.

"Galinda! Dear are you awake? Galinda?" Glinda opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She looked down at the photo she still had clutched to her chest and sighed. It had all been a dream.

"Galinda? Wake up honey and unlock the door." Glinda groaned inwardly at her mother's impatient voice and set the picture aside, standing up. She walked over to the door, unlocking it then pulling it open.

"Galinda dear. You're awake. Your father and I are leaving. We wanted to say our goodbyes and apologize about earlier." Glinda's mother said with a sickening sweet smile.

"Its GLINDA!" Glinda said walking past her toward the stairs. She wished she could get any sign that Elphaba wasn't a dream but in her heart she knew it was. Elphaba was gone and Glinda was alone again.


End file.
